Solemn Stories
by Supreme Of Freaks
Summary: Historias solemnes.
1. Una copa de vino -Chapter 1

Una copa de vino.

—Es tarde, Srta. Ives, deberíais marcharos, el carruaje os espera —dijo mientras sostenía la copa de vino a medio acabar. Un muchacho de cabellos negros como el carbón y brillantes como el diamante en bruto. Ojos atigrados y expresión tranquila. Pómulos marcados y rasgos tan finos como delicados. Su tez era pálida, y su piel tenia la misma apariencia que la seda.

Se giró dejando así pues de darle la espalda y asintió aunque sus verdaderos deseos eran quedarse allí hasta que amaneciera, o en el hipotético caso de que eso no sucediese, hasta la eternidad.

—Sí —agarró su abrigo y se lo colocó mientras el muchacho no dejaba de mirarla con una mirada lasciva—. ¿Os incomoda mi presencia, Sr. Gray?

—En absoluto, señorita. Por el contrario, gozo de ella.

—Si eso fuese cierto no me hubiéseis recordado lo tarde que es —se giró, dedicándole una pícara sonrisa mientras se ajustaba los botones.

—No sería caballeroso por mi parte mentirle, señorita...

—¿Y sois vos un caballero? —alzó la ceja, acercándose a él.

—Lo soy cuando debo serlo. Con quien merece serlo.

—Os aseguro pues, Sr. Gray, que yo no merezco tal honor.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esas palabras, me temo.

—Nunca estáis conforme con nada, ¿no es cierto? Nunca habéis logrado saciar vuestra sed.

—No entiendo a qué os referís —eludió azorado, sosteniendo aún la copa de vino con su temblorosa mano.

—Sabéis perfectamente a qué me refiero —la mirada de ella le escrutaba a fondo, como si pudiese llegar hasta el fondo de su alma, o al menos de lo que quedaba de ella.

No bastaban muchos minutos para conseguir persuadir al muchacho, pues ya bien débil era en aquel aspecto. Se limitó a saborear el aroma que percibía de la piel de aquella mujer sin prestarle ahora atención a sus palabras. Posó sus finas manos en las mejillas de ella, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Sois diferente de las demás.

—Y vos lo sabéis porque también lo sois —susurró cercana a sus labios como atrayéndolos con su voz cual sirena que interpreta una armonía para atraer a los marineros hacia la muerte.

—Una mujer como vos no podría ser como yo... Yo soy un monstruo, Srta. Ives —repasó con sus dedos pulgares las mejillas encendidas de la mujer, que le miraba con una intensa e inquisitoria mirada que desvelaba deseo.

—¿Acaso cree que los monstruos siempre son horrendos, Sr. Gray?... La planta más hermosa, el fruto más dulce, y la mujer más radiante, son siempre el veneno más dulce que el hombre pueda degustar.

Sus miradas se entrelazaron y él vio el monstruo que yacía en ella, y ella vio el monstruo que reinaba en él. Y ambos se condujeron a la perversión del otro, engrandeciendo sus pecados. El hombre de alma corrompida. La mujer de ojos azulinos y labios rojo carmesí. La lujuria y la libídine, el mal, junto al mal.

Y el diablo fue mujer para corromper al hombre, y el hombre fue embrujado por el poder de la corrupción que encerró el pincel en su retrato. La copa de vino despedazada ante sus pies, y en el reflejo, aquellas insidiosas criaturas.


	2. Insípida Tormenta -Chapter 2

**Insípida tormenta**

Frío. Oscuridad. Tormenta. Truenos. Y el llanto de una voz desesperada rogándome volver.

Mis pies aún no habían pisado el suelo envenenado de lágrimas de dolor y melancolía. Mis ojos de pestañas empapadas vigilaban desde aquel jardín adornado por la noche y recogido por la lluvia la ventana guardián de aquel sollozo. Dos relámpagos me hicieron compañía iluminando mis pupilas. Ella seguía allí, lamentándose sobre la colcha de su cama.

Y pude sentir el dolor desde donde me veía postrada. Y pude sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas recorriendo sus pómulos. Y pude saborear el salino gusto de sus lloros como si fuesen mis labios ahora los suyos. Y la escuché suplicar, y la escuché recitando mi nombre, y entonces la tormenta pareció ralentizarse ante mis ojos. Pude ver entonces cada gota cayendo por su propio peso, pude ver con detenimiento y precisión cada detalle de aquel lugar, en aquel jardín, en aquel mundo.

Cerré los ojos entonces para poder sentir el roce del diluvio culpable de que mis ropajes se hallaran mojados.

Quedarme, acercarme. Huir, proseguir. Sí, no. Sí, no...

Mi muerto corazón actuó por mí, obligándome -o mejor dicho alentándome-, a hacer presencia en aquella habitación y acallar el lamento de su desolación que desde las profundidades del infierno me estaba martirizando. Y allí estaba ella, con aquel vestido de cuello de cisne que ocultaba una de las partes más suculentas de su ser, ofreciéndome rasgar tela por doquier. Y allí estaba su piel ardiente sobre el colchón y bajo su rostro empapado en lágrimas que escondían sus cabellos, ondulados, oscuros como la noche que nos acompañaba, ahora, a ambas.

—Señorita Ives —hice acto de presencia, mientras su mirada asustada y desgarrada me escrutaba al principio con paz y después con ira. Sus ojos azul celeste se esclarecieron empujados por el trueno que acababa de adornar la situación dándole a ella todo el protagonista.

Aquel azul eléctrico que se había proyectado en su pálida piel... En sus tan marcados pómulos. Me miraba con odio y desazón. Oh, sí, y lo pude sentir...

Se acercó a mí bruscamente con aquel mismo rostro repleto de enojo.

—Nadie os ha dado permiso para entrar aquí —me dijo.

—Ya sabéis que no lo necesito.

No contestó. No obtuvo palabra alguna, bien sabía ya que llevaba la razón. Que no me iría de allí a no ser que yo, y sólo yo desease hacerlo.

—Esta es mi casa y este mi dormitorio y os ordeno que os marchéis —decretó, señalando la puerta sin apartar la vista de mí.

—No he venido para marcharme tan pronto.

—No me importa para lo que hayáis venido. Sólo quiero que os larguéis de mis aposentos.

—¿Y después qué? ¿Volveré a escuchar vuestros lamentos desde el más recóndito lugar del Inframundo? Vuestros sollozos me traerán de nuevo hasta aquí con jaqueca —le repuse con algo de amargo humor.

Vanessa hizo una mueca de desagrado, bajando la mano, secándose las lágrimas que quedaban bajo sus ojos, a punto de secarse.

—No os quiero aquí. ¿No os parece suficiente razón?

—Me lo parecería si no hubiese escuchado cómo le gritabais al cielo mi nombre. Sabiendo que el cielo sería el último que acudiría a socorrer vuestro lamento si fuese el mío el que se está exclamando en lo alto de su negrura.

Vanessa retiró la mirada, con un gesto amargo.

—Si tanto anhelabais la soledad y tan segura estáis del rechazo de mi presencia, decidme —recité mientras me acercaba más a ella, sin importarme que sus pies retrocediesen al tiempo que los míos se arrimaban—, ¿por qué vuestro llanto sólo y "tan sólo" llamo al hecho de que en vuestra alma haya dejado de llover, se ha calmado cuando mi figura se ha aposentado bajo el dintel de vuestra puerta susurrando vuestro nombre?

—Venís aquí para engatusarme y hacerme creer que os importo cuando en realidad sólo me utilizáis y me acecháis por lo que soy. Ya me abandonasteis más veces antes, ¿qué me dice a mí que hoy no será otra noche más en la que prometéis cosas que ni vos misma estáis dispuesta a cumplir?

—No podéis confiar en las promesas de los seres que habitan en el averno porque están cimentados de mentiras y falacias.

—No quiero esto. No quiero que seres como tú permanezcan en mi vida...

—No puedes alterar el futuro que otros ya han escrito por ti, Vanessa —el dorso de mi dedo índice repasaba el borde de su mandíbula, dibujándola. Su piel era suave y estaba caliente... Demasiado caliente para la mía; fría, congelada y álgida, pero que ella tanto esperaba. Y de nuevo mis ojos, reflejándome en los suyos, en aquel azul celeste tan casto y al mismo tiempo tan impuro—. Miradme a los ojos y decidme que no deseáis esto.

—No deseo esto —mintió descaradamente, con una voz embelesada presa del embrujo de mi mirada.

—Es demasiado sencillo hipnotizaros...

—No quiero esto... —sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se acercaron a los míos, como flotando en el espacio del tiempo.

—No podéis negaros a la oscuridad cuando la pluma que trazó vuestra partida está manchada con el azufre del infierno...

—Callad pues este sinsentido prorrumpido por mis labios, puertas de mi aliento. Sellad pues con este legítimo beso, este castigo sin término al ineludible, atroz, e insidioso destino fruto del pecado.

Y mis labios se fundieron en los suyos plasmándose en un beso lujurioso, prohibido y condenado a cárceles ocultas en la oscuridad más abismal en la que ningún otro ser humano se haya atrevido jamás a habitar.


	3. El Portal de los Perdidos -Chapter 3

El Portal de los Perdidos

El tiempo desde hacía siglos parecía lento, y ella era consciente de por qué era así y no de otro modo. Se había acostumbrado y no le resultaba incómodo, vivía con ello con normalidad, hasta que apareció _ella. _Entonces el tiempo se volcó sobre Susan haciéndola débil, tornándola minúscula. A penas se alimentaba, parecía sobrevivir con hasta ahora los recuerdos que poseía de aquella humana que estaba agotando su existencia poco…, a poco.

Se aprovechaba de su maldición, de la parte que hasta ahora le había parecido la más odiosa, y ahora sin embargo, era la única que practicaba con frecuencia. Ellos eran seres exclusivamente creados para proteger a la especie humana de otros seres similares a ellos que al contrario, querían la extinción de la raza humana. A Susan no le gustaba eso, siempre había odiado a la humanidad, y por eso era que detestaba su "oficio". Habría deseado pertenecer al bando contrario, aunque sus compañeros intentaban consolarla con recelo diciendo «Si nosotros no estuviésemos aquí, no tendríais humanos contra los que luchar. Si luchases contra ellos, ¿entonces qué os quedaría? La destrucción a largo plazo no crearía más que vuestra propia destrucción.»

Al fin y al cabo tenía razón, pero desde humana había odiado a su propia raza, había soñado con destruirla y fue precisamente por eso por lo que fue escogida. Hasta ahora se había sentido divergente ante sus nuevos allegados, pero desde hacía un par de semanas, las cosas habían empezado a cambiar de un modo drástico, y los suyos lo habían notado. Algo no iba como siempre, algo había hecho a Susan cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Kratos estaba de espaldas al Portal De Los Perdidos justo cuando escuchó la gran puerta de entrada abrirse de par en par y chocando con las paredes hasta rebotar y cerrarse. Los pasos acelerados de Susan hacia el Portal, como cada día ya no eran una novedad.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó él sin girarse, agotado por la situación. Susan no le contestó, siguió caminando—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar así? —nadie contestó—. ¿Y todo por una "simple" humana? —Kratos la provocó, pues él era un devoto fiel a la raza humana, y supo que así, Susan hablaría.

—¿Simple humana? —contestó agitada y molesta—. ¡¿No sois vosotros los que siempre dais a entender que nuestra raza existe por y para ellos?! ¡¿Ahora me criticas por hacer bien por lo que me crearon?!

Kratos sonrió mientras se volvía.

—Ahora me estás prestando atención…

Susan bufó y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Vas a contarme qué te pasa? —alzó la ceja, curioso.

—Ya sabes lo que me pasa, no vas a torturándome diciéndolo en voz alta.

—Oh, vamos… Estás a la defensiva… Sólo te estoy preguntando qué es lo que te ocurre. Ya sabes —se fue acercando poco a poco—, me extraña ver a una de las compañeras más feroces de mi estirpe dejar de alimentarse cuando lo que más le gusta de todo esto es el sabor a la sangre. Y…, sobretodo me alarma el hecho de que mi querida compañera odiase y detestase acercarse siquiera al Portal antaño y hogaño se dedique únicamente a frecuentarlo… Pasando por alto el acto de alimentarse. ¿No te parece algo extraño?

—No. En absoluto.

—Si no te preocupas por alimentarte, entonces que sea por las largas horas expuestas al Portal. Sabes lo peligroso que es —dijo esta vez con un tono alto, molesto y al mismo tiempo preocupado.

—¡Sé perfectamente lo peligroso que es! Si pasas expuesto altas horas.

—¿Y cuántas horas crees que estás tú ahí dentro?

Susan se quedó en silencio, frunciendo el ceño preocupada.

—¿Crees que estaría ahora perdiendo mi tiempo echándote un sermón si pasases 3 horas ahí dentro? ¡El problema contigo es que no conoces el límite! ¿Acaso te parece comprensible estar encerrada ahí durante 7 horas diarias? ¡Es desmesurado! Y además peligroso. Y el problema es que tú no lo ves.

—Exageras —se excusó aún preocupada.

—¿Exagerar? ¿De verdad no te das cuenta? Sea lo que sea en lo que estás envuelta te está consumiendo. A penas comes, no hablas. La mayoría del tiempo de lo pasas ahí metida, y cuando sales, nadie te ve el pelo. Lo único que sabemos es que no sales para alimentarte.

Susan se acercó a Kratos con rabia y se colocó justo delante de su rostro, apretando los dientes, arqueando el labio hacia arriba.

—Vosotros…, no sabéis nada.

Se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el interior del Portal. Colocó la mano sobre el interruptor, y lo pulsó. Giró la cabeza mirando a Kratos, desafiante, mientras la puerta a una oscuridad se abría ante ellos. Los cabellos de ambos se agitaban salvajemente sobre sus cabezas. Kratos achicó los ojos, molesto por el aire y colocó su brazo sobre su frente, protegiéndose. Susan no se inmutó, permaneció quieta hasta que la puerta se abrió por completo, le retiró la mirada, se colocó frente al portón, alzó la barbilla, y entró hasta que tras ella, se cerró el Portal seguido de un sonido pesado de roca arrastrándose por el suelo de piedra y cerrándose junto al grave eco vibrante.

El aire cesó tanto fuera como en el interior de aquel lugar, en el que todo estaba en silencio. Al menos, durante un segundo en el que Susasn cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Entonces, abrió los ojos y ante ella apareció aquella imagen. La imagen de la humana, pasando frente a ella. Y aquellos ojos azules brillaron en su plenitud ilumminándole el rostro. La imagen se repetía constantemente: una vez se alejaba, se volvía acercar por el mismo lugar. Pues era un recuerdo. Un recuerdo que se repetía una y otra vez. Susan podía seintir su corazón allí dentro latir. El mismo recuerdo de la primera vez que la tuvo tan cerca. Justo cuando pasó frente a sus ojos para bajar las escaleras. Estiraba su mano acariciando la visión, y podía imaginarse el tacto de su piel bajo sus dedos. Sonrió sintiendo dentro un sentimiento que igualaba la grandeza de la oscuridad que ahora la arropaba. Dio dos pasos más dejando atrás aquella visión que no dejaba de reincidir y se acercó a otra más lejana que se limitaba a girarse y fruncir el ceño, una y otra vez. Susan se puso justo frente a su mirada intentando fingir que sus ojos la miraban a ella, pero estaban perdidos en el horizonte. Miles de imágenes ahora a su alrededor y cada una de ellas, más bella aún que la anterior.

Dio un par de pasos más, hasta que se quedó quieta, pues empezó a escuchar una lejana voz. Aguzó el oído y arrugó la frente pues aquellas voces que ahora se hacían más claras, eran las que siempre se presentaban al final de aquella oscuridad. Realmente allí era donde todos sus compañeros iban realmente, donde verdaderamente debían quedarse pues para eso servía aquel lugar. Para escuchar las súplicas de sus humanos, aquellos a los que debían protección. Ahí fue donde Susan escuchaba la voz de Vanessa y gracias a eso, pudo reconocerla. Pero hasta ahora no había poseído ninguna imagen de recuerdo, ahí es donde iba en lugar de alimentarse, a por más imágenes que luego la arroparían en su soledad… Se acercó a la voz en la oscuridad hasta que ésta se hizo más presente y entonces, se detuvo.

—Pater Noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificétur nomen Tuum, adveniat Regnum Tuum, fiat volúntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra —suplicaba una voz atormentada. La voz atormentada de Vanessa.

Al otro lado de la sala pudo escucharse un lamento, un sollozo que logró calar hasta lo más profundo en Susan, quien se sintió temblar. De pronto la oscuridad se adueñó de voces y gritos que reclamaban piedad y rogaban ayuda. Voces que desgañitaban gargantas y que arrancaban la vida. Susan cayó de rodillas rodeada de sufrimiento, sollozando por no poder ayudarla. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo ayudarla sin hacer peligrar su vida?

De pronto una de las voces se oyó extraña, cercana, una voz que nunca antes había escuchado hasta ahora. Susan giró la cabeza rápidamente en dirección a aquella voz entremezclada de graves y agudos. Una voz preocupada y angustiada con un eco extraño procediente del interior de otra voz macabra. En seguida lo supo…, algo se había adueñado del cuerpo de Vanessa y ella desde la oscuridad arrojaba sollozos pidiendo ayuda.

Susan se levantó rápidamente y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la palma de la mano, moviéndose hacia el principio del Portal para poder salir. Corrió hacia la salida y justo en aquel momento, algo se interpuso en su camino. Algo robusto y fuerte, más oscuro que la propia oscuridad, que sin manos ni puños la empujó hacia atrás.


	4. Cuerdas - Chapter 4

_Cuerdas._

De pronto, la pesada puerta volvió a abrirse emitiendo aquel sonido pesado y tosco. Kratos se asombró por la rapidez que había tenido esta vez la chica al acabar sus respectivas sesiones, pero en cuanto vio su rostro supo que no las terminó por su propia voluntad, sino porque algo había salido mal. Susan fue rápida en salir y alejarse de la sala pues no quería contestar preguntas que sabía que no tardarían en volar pesando sobre sus hombros. Tal vez se hizo la sorda o quizá de verdad no oyó, pues los labios de Kratos se movieron despacio pero con intensidad, preocupación. Ella no reaccionó pues continuó caminando hasta salir de allí, apoyándose contra la rocosa pared del exterior, cerrando los ojos, tomando aire como si lo necesitara, como un primer instinto humano que aún quedaba en su conciencia. Apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, girando su rostro de un lado a otro, una y otra vez, angustiada, recordando sin poder evitar de nuevo las palabras de aquel ser que acababa de acorralarla.

—No es la primera vez que uno de los tuyos intenta adueñarse de ella… Créeme, estoy más que acostumbrado a que intentéis usurpar lo que es mío. Pero noto en ti algo que me causa lástima, e incluso gracia. Podría mofarme ahora mismo pero la tristeza pesa más que cualquier humor en este momento. Puedo sentir ese sentimiento que a los humanos los convierte en débiles, pero de una criatura como tú —chasqueó la lengua—. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba —una risa profunda, solemne se apropió de todo ápice dimensional que arropaba el Portal. Susan no podía verlo, tan solo podía oírlo y sentirlo como a su amo, pero sabía que a pesar de ser similares eran distintos y ninguno tenía nada que ver con el otro. Pudo notar cómo la rodeaba como si de humo se tratase, examinándola—. Puede que eso te convierta en un rival débil, o puede que ese estúpido sentimiento te haga más fuerte… Pero no me voy a parar a encontrar esa respuesta… Pero dime…, Ébano… ¿Y tú? ¿Conoces la respuesta para la pregunta que tengo para ti? —no pudo verle, pero supo cómo se formaba su sonrisa y aquel recuerdo fue lo que le hizo obligarse a sí misma a abrir los ojos saliendo de aquel reciente recuerdo. Por supuesto conocía la respuesta y sabía que tenía que cumplirla o de lo contrario perdería lo único por lo que empezaba a tener sentido la vida, o lo que para ella era; la muerte en vida. La amenaza había sido clara, no hacían falta mayores pistas pero era ella terca y no dejaba que nadie le diese órdenes, ni aun frente al ser más poderoso se achantaba contra lo que realmente deseaba. Pero había algo que no comprendía y era el verdadero fin de su especie, desde siempre había entendido que los humanos estaban únicamente para subsistir de ellos, no para protegerlos, y ahora su misión era abandonar toda protección hacia Vanessa Ives para ofrecerla a un ente oscuro que ya se había enfrentado antes a muchos otros como ella. Tal vez se hubiese planteado el hacerlo cuando aún estaba allí, escuchando su voz y sintiendo su presencia, pero las cosas eran muy distintas en aquel momento. Ella jamás había hablado cara a cara con Vanessa Ives, jamás había oído su voz directamente narrada por sus labios transmitida por el viento en aquel instante, jamás había podido respirar el aroma de su piel. Pero era el momento de que todo eso tomase un sentido.

Londres siempre era oscuro, grisáceo, apagado. Pero aquel día lo era aún más; la lluvia se cernía sobre las calles y sobre todo aquello que pululaba en ellas. Desde ventanas, alcantarillas, capotas de carruaje, caballos, personas y hasta las ropas interiores de una cortesana que esperaba con anhelo monetario que no íntimo, un cliente que le funcionase de estufa en aquella fría y húmeda noche. Susan caminaba despacio, mirando a un lado y a otro de la calle, como si esperase a alguien que reconociera su encapuchado rostro de cabellos goteantes cual rosa silvestre en medio del albor desprendiéndose de las últimas gotas del rocío nocturno, frío y húmido como aquel instante. Caminaba abstraída sin ningún tipo de plan o ruta en mente pues no conocía el paradero de su humana. No sabía dónde se hospedaba ni si lo hacía sola o acompañada, detalle que la tenía bastante preocupada pues era bien sabido que Susan Lestrange era uno de los vampiros más posesivos de los de su estirpe, y por ende cualquier criatura fuera humana o no que ella considerase suya debía serlo hasta el final de los tiempos. Sin embargo y aunque pudiese parecer curioso e incluso extraño de comprender Susan jamás se había rendido a los dominios del amor una vez adquirida la maldición, detalle que no determina que antaño no hubiese destacado por su posesividad. Uno de los principales motivos que llevaron a Drácula a convertirla pues bien sabía que aquel don tan firme en ella le haría conocedor de muchos otros poderes; no se equivocaba.

La lluvia sonaba como un zumbido seco, rasposo, como unos labios siseando entre dientes con fuerza y esmero mientras que la orquesta se conformaba por la ruptura de las gotas contra el suelo de piedra. Los carruajes también formaban parte de la banda junto a los cascos del caballo. Durante un segundo se perdió en aquel sonido cerrando los ojos sin ser consciente de ello y dejando inconexo el tiempo que lo estaba haciendo sin saber que una mirada curiosa se había centrado en ella; la sintió. Claro que la sintió aún desde su espalda, ¿pero qué razón buena era la suficiente como para que hiciese el esfuerzo de dejar atrás aquella pieza tan melódica? Ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante el sonido de una baqueta interrumpiendo un recital, como si el violín hubiese dejado de sonar por haberse perdido en unos ojos misteriosos que en algún instante le robaron el aliento. El vello del vampiro se erizó como hacía tiempo que no sucedía en aquella piel; blanca como el mármol o pieza de alabastro puro. Cuando su cuerpo se decidió a moverse y su cuello giró como un engranaje recién encerado pudo ver aquella sonrisa apretada con las comisuras ligeramente trazadas hacia abajo con cierto rubor marcado en sus acentuados pómulos. Y se quedó perpleja y se sintió vivir de nuevo como si realmente estuviese caminando en el mundo de los vivos sin cargas a su espalda, sin maldiciones ni muerte. Sin ataduras. De nuevo libre. Vanessa Ives bajó la mirada hacia sus manos perfectamente enlazadas la una sobre la otra como si de una escultura se tratase, a punto de poder trazarla a modo de retrato me hubiese atrevido a afirmar. Pero volvieron a ascender no contentos con tan exiguo vistazo que de una forma avariciosa fueron a apoderarse de más, esta vez con un ceño fruncido por curiosidad, curiosidad porque Susan no movió ni un músculo, ni sus cejas, ni sus labios, ni su cuerpo. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil. Entonces fue cuando la sonrisa de aquella mujer se estiró y ascendió rápidamente para volver a bajar como dando por finalizado aquel emotivo encuentro, como si de algún modo hubiese perdido la esperanza en lo que ella había creído alguien interesante. Se movieron sus pies y su cuerpo le mostró a Susan su perfil más refinado, alejándose bajo el cartel luminoso del _Grand Guignol. _No es que Susan hubiese deseado prescindir de sus habilidades motoras, fue simplemente que no pudo controlar su mente ni su cuerpo porque de pronto alguien se había apropiado de todos sus sentidos, y ni tan siquiera ver cómo su vestido y su perfecto recogido se alejaban logró desencantar aquel conjuro. Por llamarlo de alguna forma.

El destino a menudo juega con nosotros aunque no de una forma cruel como a nosotros nos gusta plantearnos. Como si de una cuerda atada a dos extremos la imposibilidad de desatarse es certera pues al otro extremo está quien debe ser nuestra ventura. ¿Pero por qué querer desnudarse de esa cuerda si por mucho que ésta nos oprima…, siempre será más dulce el veneno que la cura?

Vanessa Ives era el final de aquella cuerda y bastó no esperar para encontrar aunque perder sin desnudar es un duro e imposible reto.


End file.
